


Odzyskać jej serce!

by GosiElla



Category: Sammy & Co (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Romance, Shipping
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GosiElla/pseuds/GosiElla
Summary: Uniwersum Żółwika Sammy'ego 2 i Żółwika Sammy'ego i spółki





	Odzyskać jej serce!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I let translate it into other than Polish language, but remember about copyright. You can do it without ask me, but please let me know.

Ricky, błękitnooki, szaro-srebrny żółwik był największym ciachem w klasie. Nie było dziewczyny, która kiedykolwiek by się w nim nie zauroczyła. No, poza jedną.

Największe wyzwanie stanowiła Ella- szmaragdowooka żółwinka o żółto-zielonej skórze. Uczyła się najlepiej w klasie, interesowała się tylko nauką i wydawałoby się, że największy podrywacz w klasie nie ma u niej szans.

\- Hej, Ellu! Co tam?- zapytał kiedyś Ricky podpływając i puszczając do niej oko.

\- Dobrze- odparła.

\- A powiedz: czy w twoim życiu już ktoś jest?- przybliżył się całując ją w płetwę.

\- W sensie partner? Nie. A czemu?

\- Taka pociągająca samica, a jeszcze bez chłopaka?

Dziewczynka odsunęła się lekko, nie mogła dać się omamić! Widząc to Ricky na razie odpuścił i odpłynął do swoich kumpli.

\- Co to? Czyżbyś był zauroczony tą kujonką?- zainteresowali się tamci.

\- No, co wy! To tylko zabawa!

\- Zakład, że jej nie wyrwiesz?- wystąpił jeden z kolegów.

\- Luzik, nie ma takiej dziewczyny, która by mi się oparła!- błękitnooki był pewny siebie- Jak wygram, to ja wybieram gry na w-f’ie przez miesiąc.

\- Zakład!- odparli tamci chórem.

Po szkole Ricky podpłynął do Elli.

\- Może cię odprowadzić?- zaproponował puszczając do niej oko.

\- No, jeżeli chcesz…- odparła nieco zdziwiona dziewczynka- Jesteś dziś dla mnie wyjątkowo miły.

\- Bo cię lubię- odpowiedź przyszła mu automatycznie.

Ella zaczerwieniła się. Na chwilę odwróciła wzrok, by ukryć rumieńce. Ma koło siebie tyle dziewczyn, a przebywa z nią?

\- "Już jesteś moja!"- pomyślał zadowolony Ricky, po czym razem z koleżanką chwycili się pod płetwę.

Na pożegnanie, szary żółwik ucałował płetwę szmaragdowookiej dziewczyny. 

\- Au revoir, mon cher!- rzekł na odchodne, kłaniając jej się w pas.

Żółwinka zachichotała, machając mu płetwą na pożegnanie i wpłynęła do swojej jaskini.

***

Następnego dnia Ricky podpłynął pod jaskinię koleżanki.

\- Witaj, Shelly! Jest może Ella?- spytał babcię swojej nieoficjalnej dziewczyny.

\- Naturalnie!- odparła i zawołała wnuczkę- Jakiś przystojniak do ciebie!- po czym zwróciła się do chłopca- Zaraz przyjdzie- i odpłynęła do środka.

Błękitnooki przygładził łuski na głowie.

Ella pojawiła się w progu. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Czyżbyś znowu chciał mnie odprowadzić?- rzekła z przekąsem, trzepocząc rzęsami.

\- Nie. Chciałbym cię poprowadzić… przez życie!- zalotnie uniósł brwi.

Dziewczynka zachichotała. Chwycili się pod płetwę. Ricky zaczął się lekko zbliżać do koleżanki. 

Wyjął płetwę z jej uścisku i objął ją w talii.

\- R-Ricky?

\- Tak?

\- Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale czy nie jesteś zbyt blisko mnie?- jej aksamitny szept podrażnił jego uszy, zrobiło mu się gorąco, serce zaczęło mu walić jak szalone!

\- Przecież jestem twoim chłopakiem, kochanie.

\- A czy ty mnie w ogóle pytałeś czy chcę być twoją dziewczyną?

\- Wydawało mi się, że… a, nie, zaraz, to był sen! Sorki!- zmieszał się, drapiąc po karku.

\- No, już dobrze, mój drogi- ucałowała go w policzek.

Koledzy Ricky'ego popatrzyli na nich. W tym momencie szary żółwik na krótko pocałował swoją dziewczynę w usta.

\- Uuu… no, Ricky, szacun! Poderwałeś Ellę, wygrałeś zakład!- gratulowali koledzy, gdy podpłynęli.

\- Słucham?! Jaki zakład?!- dziewczynka wyrwała się z uścisku błękitnookiego, dała mu z płetwy i odpłynęła.

\- Ona chyba z tobą zerwała…

\- Niemożliwe! Zawróciłem jej w głowie! Jest tylko moja!- Ricky nie dowierzał.

\- Ty jej? Chyba ona tobie! Zakochałeś się!- odparli koledzy.

\- Co ja mam robić?!- szary żółwik był zrozpaczony.

\- Walczyć!- radzili koledzy- Kochasz ją! Zrobisz dla niej wszystko! Jest tylko TWOJA!

\- Tak! Odzyskam serce Elli!- Ricky’emu wróciła nadzieja.

\- Dawaj, stary!- jeden z kolegów poklepał go po skorupie.

Wszyscy wpłynęli do budynku szkoły. Ella usiadła w pierwszej ławce, zaś Ricky w drugiej, zaraz za nią.

Pan Lucjusz kazał dzieciom pracować parami, nie trzeba się wytężać, by domyślić się, że nauczyciel przesadził błękitnookiego do jego zielono-żółtej koleżanki.

Dziewczynka niechętnie współpracowała z “oszustem”. Ricky cały czas starał się odzyskać jej serce. “Przypadkowo” położył swoją płetwę na jej.

Podniósł wzrok zarumieniony. Ella udawała, że nie widziała jego spojrzenia, po czym zabrała mu swoją płetwę.

Błękitnooki wciąż był zdeterminowany, by odzyskać swoją ukochaną. Ponownie “przypadkowo” jego płetwa powędrowała za skorupę dziewczynki.

Chciała się odsunąć, ale nie pozwolił jej na to. Popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem, za to on zbliżył się do jej ust i skradł jej całusa. Może i był silniejszy, ale jednak dziewczynce udało się zwinnie wymknąć z jego uścisku.

Dała mu z liścia.

\- I to jest samiczka warta zachodu!- Ricky uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

\- Zjeżdżaj, matole!- warknęła Ella i odwróciła się tyłem do niego.

\- Proszę! Delikatne płetwy i ostre ząbki! Lubię takie samiczki! Znacznie ciężej je poderwać, przez co lepiej smakują- oblizał się.

Dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego wściekła.

\- Zazdrosna? Nie martw się, pierwszy raz zarezerwowałem dla ciebie- zaśmiał się Ricky.

Szmaragdowooka nie odpowiedziała, przewróciła tylko oczami, po czym zajęła się zadaniem.

Nagle podpłynął Robert. Uśmiechnął się chytrze i zwrócił się do Elli:

\- Hej, kochanie! Co robisz po lekcjach?- chciał ją przytulić.

\- Ty! Odwalisz się od MOJEJ Elli czy mam ci w tym pomóc?!- w Ricky'm się zagotowało, nie tylko dlatego, że był zazdrosny, ale też dlatego, że zobaczył strach w oczach dziewczynki. Zasłonił ją swoim muskularnym ciałem.

\- Nie z tobą rozmawiam!- odburknął tamten.

\- Ale będziesz, jak mnie wkurzysz! Lepiej spadaj w podskokach, bo ci dołożę!- błękitnooki był bliski wymierzenia mu ciosu.

\- Ja go popieram- dziewczynka objęła ramię Ricky'ego, by powstrzymać uderzenie- Odejdź, Robercie!

Wściekły, brązowooki żółwik o czerwono-żółtej skórze odpłynął:

\- To jeszcze nie koniec!

\- Dzięki- rzekła Ella do swojego wybawcy i wróciła do zadań.

\- Ellu?- zaczął Ricky- Ja tylko chciałbym, żebyś po szkole przypłynęła do mnie i wytłumaczyła mi ostatni temat.

Szmaragdowooka poczuła, że powinna mu pomóc, obronił ją przed objęciami Roberta.

\- Zgoda- uśmiechnęła się.

Po lekcjach przypłynęła do jego jaskini i zaczęła tłumaczyć Ricky’emu wszystko, czego nie rozumiał.

Co jakiś czas pytała się go czy to jest zrozumiałe, a on tylko kiwał głową, z uwagą przyglądając się jej drobnym, delikatnym płetwom.

\- Zrozumiałeś?- spytała Ella, gdy przestała tłumaczyć.

\- Nie wiem, nie mogę się skupić- odparł szary żółwik.

\- A co cię tak rozprasza?

\- Ty! Niech szlag trafi tą twoją mądrość i urodę! Jako jedyna z klasy potrafisz mnie czegoś nauczyć, ale rozpraszasz mnie, bo jesteś piękna!

Dziewczynka zaniemówiła, patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, po czym bez oporu pozwoliła mu pocałować swoją płetwę.

Nigdy niczego takiego nie słyszała! Ricky mówił, jakby faktycznie ją kochał! Ale dlaczego tak ją wtedy oszukał?

\- Przepraszam cię za wszystko, kochana- usłyszała go. Normalnie czytał jej w myślach!- Na początku podrywałem cię dla zabawy, fakt, ale potem… uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mogę bez ciebie żyć! Nigdy nie spotkałem dziewczyny, która byłaby jednocześnie taka słodka, piękna, mądra, pełna wdzięku, czuła… Jesteś moją księżniczką!- położył swoje płetwy na jej policzkach i spojrzał głęboko w jej szmaragdowe tęczówki- Twoje oczy błyszczą bardziej niż wszystkie perły świata! Gdy usłyszałem twój aksamitny szept, to poczułem dreszcze! Twoje wargi są takie miękkie i słodkie, że mógłbym całować je 24h na dobę do końca życia! Kocham cię, Ellu! Proszę, wybacz mi to wszystko, obiecuję ci, że nikt cię przy mnie nie skrzywdzi, zawsze będziesz mogła przyjść do mnie i się wypłakać, będę ci ochroną i oparciem. Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, nie musimy być razem, zależy mi tylko, abyś była szczęśliwa i mi przebaczyła!

Ella patrzyła na niego zaskoczona. Ricky zaczął się obawiać, że może trochę za szybko na takie wyznanie i że mógł ją lekko wystraszyć.

\- Ellu, proszę, powiedz coś!- potrząsnął lekko jej ramieniem.

\- To wyznanie…- odezwała się- Właśnie taki zawsze był mój Ricky!- przytuliła go ze łzami w oczach- Ten, którego zawsze kochałam!

\- I taki Ricky już pozostanie! Będziesz moją dziewczyną?

\- Z chęcią- pocałowała go w usta.

Ricky oddał namiętny pocałunek. Najcudowniejsza na świecie dziewczyna, Ella, była już tylko jego!

Koniec


End file.
